the_other_kindfandomcom-20200213-history
Evita Coill
Andromeda Evita Ora Evangeline Coill Beltrán is the eldest daughter between Cassandra Beltrán and her ex-husband Charles Coill and the older sister to Pallas, Achilles, and Zephyr. Her father divorced her mother when her mental illness began to effect him and remarried and had two children named Desiree and Piper. He would later divorce the relationship as well when it was revealed that Zephyr was also his child. He remarried again and have twins named Nigel and Delia, but that ended in divorced as well. Andromeda would fall in love with Saxon Dee and have three daughters with him named Carla, Katrina and Ines and one son named Hermes. She has a son from a previous relationship names Leone. Background Live with her parents Evita was born as Andromeda Evita Ora Evangeline Coill Beltrán on July 1, 1995 in Fifth Ward, Britannia, Magical World to Cassandra Beltrán a witch with faery ancestry and her Pure Blood spouse Charles Coill. Soon after her birth her parents welcomed two younger brothers named Pallas Romulus Ora Noaise and Achilles Remus Ora Lugh. She was a doting and loving big sister and originally had a close relationship with her father described as "close daddy-daughter relationship." Doing things together such as matching costumes and how he would eat her vegetables when she wouldn't secretly when her mother wasn't looking. Charles divorced his wife, because of his family pressure to give birth to Pure Blooded children not half-breeds like his three children. Despite still loving Cassandra and his children, he abandoned his wife and children soon after Achilles birth. In response Cassandra had a mental breakdown and her grandmother Leona and her godmother Briseis having to stop her as she attempted to murder her children and herself as a way to punish Charles. Post-Divorce Her mother in order to protect herself and her children, her grandmother sent her to a mental asylum known as Oenone's Mental Asylum for Women where she would live there for a majority of her children's childhoods. Evita would then choose not to be called Andromeda as her way of dissociating with her father and mother as they both cause misery and sadness to her and her brothers. She would be raised by her grandmother Leona who doted and loved her grandchildren the best she could. During her childhood, Evita was sexually molested by her grand-uncle Darius until she told her grandmother Leona, and he was subsequently banished from their lives. Darius had also sexually abused Leona's other daughter, Vesta many years ago and, although she never left Darius alone around Vesta again, she didn't take action until he did the same to Evita. Her grandmother died when she was eleven, causing her godmother Briseis to take care of Evita and her brothers and moved the family where Evita then attended Merga Bien Girl's School and stated Bonnie was the only one who took care of her, despite the fact that she was strangely due to her faery heritage and her mind magic. The year before the start of the story she began secretly dating Bonnie's boyfriend Seth DeMarco behind her back and subsequently causing their conflict in there first year. Storyline Evita Coill/Storyline Personality As a telepath, Evita must constantly cope with hearing people's thoughts because she is half fairy. She can hear their darkest secrets without wanting to and so is a little awkward around people. Her telepathy makes it very difficult for her to form relationships with people, who are uncomfortable with someone who can hear their thoughts. Through constant concentration, however, she has trained herself to block out people's thoughts when she wants to and turn a blind eye, but her ability to concentrate is greatly diminished when she is emotional or drunk. Although Evita is kind, she never hesitates to stand up for herself and her beliefs. Evita is loyal to her friends, but when a friend does not return that loyalty she is deeply hurt. She can be quite blunt and sarcastic when she wants to be and has a good sense of humor. In the first few chapters from her point of view she goes through a period of insecurity due to her choices in her relationships and her family situation. As well as forming a close relationship with River and Rose and finally feeling a sense of having a friendship of someone not judging her as Rose has minor sociopaths tenancies and River a slowly dying feminist. Appearance Eva has wavy red hair. In later novels her hair is a bit longer than her shoulders. She has fair skin and brown eyes. She is of average build and height. Her style is casual with vans, plaid or jean shirts, big scarfs and beanies. Due to having faery blood, she has pointed ears which caused her to be bullied and ostracized as a child. Tattoos * She has "Tenho por ti uma paixão, Tão forte tão acrisolada, Que até adoro a saudade, Quando por ti é causada" tattooed on her right ribcage which translated means "The love I feel for you, Is so deep and runs so true, That I even love the longing, That I feel because of you." * Eva has the Serenity Prayer wrapped around her wrist in black and green ink. It reads “God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, The courage to change the things I can, And wisdom to know the difference.” * She has a tattoo of a turquoise bangle bracelet on her left forearm. Her writing tattoos on this wrist already looked a bit like jewelry, but she took it a step further and went literal for this bracelet tattoo. * She added another tattoo on her right wrist just below her serenity prayer tattoo and it is of swirling arrows going all the way around her wrist like a bracelet. * Eva has an evil eye tattoo on the back of her right ankle to protect her from evil spirits. * She has a tattoo on her lower abdomen which says “BABY.” * She has the word “Écureuil” tattooed on her left wrist. This is the French word for squirrel which is the nickname she has for her son Leone. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Aura Reading: She can perceive and read auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health status, power levels, or the target's moral alignment. * Divination: She can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * Healing: She has the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. * Water Manipulation: * Conjuration: She can cast spells which can summon any form of creatures, items, spirits, demons, deities or elements. * Mind Magic - Mind Magic is a two sided complicated magic known as Clauseruntquists and Legerisicts. ** Clauseruntquists are highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. ** Legerisicts can see the thoughts of other people as images, allowing them not only receive information from, but also can see it as if they had been present at these events. *** Telepathy - Evita can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. * Light Manipulation: Evita can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Abilities * Spell Casting: Evita also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. * Aura: Due to her faery blood she is able to coat herself in fairy essence allowing her to give off an aura of beautiful energy and joyful power towards her opponent. This power can be used to expel certain attacks and fill an opponent or oneself with happiness and bliss simultaneously during a battle. * Misdirection: Evita can make others lose their way, causing all attempt by the victim to determine their position fail, for example trying to navigate by the stars or landmarks will cause fog, GPS will malfunction, maps or roadsigns will be destroyed or incorrect. * Immense Magical Power: Evita has not held the most control over her powers and has the poorest grades among her coven FWQ's despite that she surprisingly has the most control over her powers and that the subjects given to her just didn't fit her abilities. She is considered an A4-rank witch. Equipment * [[Evita's necklace|'Evita's necklace']]: Evita wears a necklace with a black and white onyx in it contained in a bronze locket which was given to her by her maternal grandmother before she died. Relationships Evita Coill/Relationships Etymology * Andromeda means "to be mindful of a man" from the Greek element ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος) combined with μεδομαι (medomai) "to be mindful of". In Greek mythology Andromeda was an Ethiopian princess rescued from sacrifice by the hero Perseus. A constellation in the northern sky is named for her. This is also the name of a nearby galaxy, given because it resides (from our point of view) within the constellation. * Evita is the diminutive of Eve is from the Hebrew name חַוָּה (Chawwah), which was derived from the Hebrew word חָוָה (chawah) meaning "to breathe" or the related word חָיָה (chayah) meaning "to live". * Ora is perhaps based on Latin oro "to pray". It was first used in America in the 19th century. Or is comes from the Hebrew name Or which means "light" in Hebrew. * Evangeline means "good news" from Greek ευ (eu) "good" and αγγελμα (angelma) "news, message". It was (first?) used by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow in his epic poem 'Evangeline' (1847). * Coill means "hazel tree" in Irish. * Beltrán is a Spanish male given name and surname. In non-Spanish speaking countries, the accent is usually omitted as Beltran. It derives from the Germanic words berht ("bright") and hramn ("raven"). It shares this same Germanic origin with Bertrand (French) and Bertram (German). Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Andy hobbies are glassblowing and crystallizating things she finds on the beach or on hikes. ** Andy favorite foods are chicken tikka masala and fried green tomatoes; while her least favorite food is tofu. ** Andy favorite pastimes are hiking and art. ** Her favorite animals are seahorses. ** Her favorite flowers are birds of paradise. ** Andy can sleep up to nine hours. ** Her average bath time is thirty minutes. ** Her favorite artist is * She is represented by the Minor Arcana of the Seven of Cups. * She was named after Eva Perón, as her parents are a fan of the Evita musical and later movie and wanted there daughter to be named after a strong women. * She is dyslexic and has ADHD. * Evita knows how to surf. * She is a amazing artist and her favorite style is Surrealism and Realism. She is also known for her graffiti art. * She is allergic to iron and peppermint. * Evita also has a low alcohol tolerance. * She sometimes forgets to wear undergarments. * She also had a gay uncle who died of AIDS. * Evita is ambidextrous. * Evita cuts her own hair. * Like her brother's and most of her faery family they have a very intoxicating smell that attracts those who want to either fuck them, eat them, or drink them. * Evita's favorite desserts are a white chocolate blood orange mousse tart and cherry blossom milk pudding. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Coill family Category:Beltrán family Category:FWQ Category:Special ability Category:Sidra Academy students Category:Commoners Category:Morgenstern associates Category:Merga Bien School students Category:Faeries Category:Ablach court Category:Clauseruntquists Category:Legerisicts Category:Fosters Category:Halflings